The Capitol Games Sequel
by Tag Rrhoman
Summary: As the uncreative title suggests, this is the sequel to my fanfic, The Capitol Games, and continues to follow Lindy Marin, the granddaughter of the former President Snow.


**So I was reading through my reviews of The Capitol Games, and saw that a few people were interested in the possibility of a sequel. Therefore, I decided to post this in case anyone's interested. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

1.

"Your form is terrible. Atrocious, really."

I roll my eyes, lower the bow in my hands, and turn toward Gale. "Or maybe you're just not a very good teacher."

"Please," Gale says sarcastically. "You just have no talent for weaponry, especially the art of handling a bow."

"Get me a sword and we'll see about talent," I threaten.

He just laughs and I can't help but smile—just barely—back.

"We should head back. It's getting late and Annie will be worried," I say, handing him his bow and turning to lead the way back out of the woods—empty-handed, of course, yet again. I will admit I haven't been much help on this hunting expedition…or any of the others.

"I doubt Annie will be worried," Gale says with a lazy smile.

"True," I say with a shrug. "She's been dying for us to…well, I'm not sure what she wants exactly."

"I don't think anyone ever really knows what's going on in Annie's mind," Gale says, but I know he's just kidding. He cares about Annie a lot, in an annoyingly protective older brother kind of way, I've noticed. As if not having his mother and younger siblings around to take care of has forced him to find another victim for his attention.

We walk the rest of the way back to my house—well, mine and Annie's—in a comfortable silence. At the corner of the house, we both stop, turning toward each other to say our goodbyes.

Two and a half months since Gale first invited me to go hunting with him. Two and a half months of actually talking to him, getting to know him, building up a sometimes precarious friendship during our almost daily ventures into the woods. The familiar feeling of disappointment wells up in me as he steps back away from me, toward the road.

It didn't start, this feeling, until maybe a month ago, when I guess I finally realized just how much I value his company. How much his friendship means to me, how much I care for him.

We have our arguments and our fights. We don't agree on everything. But we always apologize and get over any disagreements quickly. He does his best to treat me like a person, an actual human being with actual human feelings. I can't say the same for the rest of Two. Some of them are polite to me, nice even…but some still can't get past my origins and my family. Some of them can't forget that my grandfather was President Snow.

My eyes drift around me, taking in my surroundings…the house, the woods off to the side, the other houses around us, the road that leads to the main part of the District, the night sky and the moon glistening overhead. I like it here. It feels like home, but it's hard sometimes, not being accepted by people.

"Why is it always so difficult to say goodbye?" Gale asks suddenly, breaking into my thoughts. I turn toward him, surprised to see that he's taken a step toward me.

"I…I don't know," I stammer, suddenly feeling my heart pounding a million miles an hour as I stare into Gale's gray eyes, watching how the moon creates shadows on Gale's face…his nose, his jaw, his cheeks…his lips.

His lips…slowly moving down toward mine. I don't even think. I just stand on my toes, closing the distance, a gasp escaping my mouth as our lips touch.

I feel his arms move around my waist, pulling me toward him.

"Lindy…" he whispers my name against my lips, making my pulse quicken.

And then the front door opens and the spell is broken.

Gale and I jump back from each other and whirl around to face Annie, who is standing in the doorway, smiling widely.

"I apologize," she says.

Gale rolls his eyes at her and turns toward me. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I say, still breathless from the kissing. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replies. And then he turns and walks toward the road that will take him to his house.

I whirl around to glare at Annie. "Really, Annie? Really?"

"I said I was sorry!" she exclaims, giggling. "Trust me, I've been waiting for that since we moved here. I would not have interrupted that if I had known."

I push past her into the house and head down the hall toward my room, Annie laughing behind me the whole time. I collapse into my bed and pull the sheets up around me before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
